


Apartments

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each man home life shows who they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartments

"Not to complain, but this couch is old and lumpy." Napoleon said.

"You have mentioned that before," Illya replied.

After looking around Napoleon commented, "I'm afraid to walk through here with the piles of books and magazines. How can you find anything?"

"I have a system."

Flipping through Illya's record albums: "You only have Jazz."

"I enjoy it."

"No TV set."

"I am not interested."

After his partner had left, Illya looked over his old and sparely furnished apartment. He wasn't sure Napoleon would understand that as an orphan he had been without a home. This was a home, his home.

.....

"This couch is comfortable to sleep on." Illya said as he leaned back.

"And you've done it frequently," Napoleon replied.

Looking around Illya commented, "You have many things but you are never home to enjoy them."

"I like nice things."

Glancing through Napoleon's record albums: "There is no rhythm or reason to your collection."

"I like variety."

"How about a cup of espresso from my Olympia Cremina"

"Capitalistic enjoyment."

After his partner left, Napoleon looked over his richly furnished apartment. He wasn't sure Illya would ever understand that as a diplomats grandson he didn't have a true home. Now this was home, his home.


End file.
